Thor
Summary of Character Original In Norse mythology, Thor (from Old Norse Þórr) is a hammer-wielding god associated with thunder, lightning, storms, oak trees, strength, destruction, fertility, healing, and the protection of mankind. The cognate deity in wider Germanic mythology and paganism was known in Old English as Þunor and in Old High German as Donar (runic þonar ᚦᛟᚾᚨᚱ), stemming from a Common Germanic *Þunraz (meaning "thunder"). Ultimately stemming from Proto-Indo-European religion, Thor is a prominently mentioned god throughout the recorded history of the Germanic peoples, from the Roman occupation of regions of Germania, to the tribal expansions of the Migration Period, to his high popularity during the Viking Age, when, in the face of the process of the Christianization of Scandinavia, emblems of his hammer, Mjöllnir, were worn in defiance and Norse pagan personal names containing the name of the god bear witness to his popularity. Into the modern period, Thor continued to be acknowledged in rural folklore throughout Germanic regions. Thor is frequently referred to in place names, the day of the week Thursday ("Thor's day") bears his name, and names stemming from the pagan period containing his own continue to be used today. In Norse mythology, largely recorded in Iceland from traditional material stemming from Scandinavia, numerous tales and information about Thor are provided. In these sources, Thor bears at least fourteen names, is the husband of the golden-haired goddess Sif, is the lover of the jötunn Járnsaxa, and is generally described as fierce-eyed, red-haired and red-bearded. With Sif, Thor fathered the goddess (and possible valkyrie) Þrúðr; with Járnsaxa, he fathered Magni; with a mother whose name is not recorded, he fathered Móði, and he is the stepfather of the god Ullr. The same sources list Thor as the son of the god Odin and the personified earth, Fjörgyn, and by way of Odin, Thor has numerous brothers. Thor has two servants, Þjálfi and Röskva, rides in a cart or chariot pulled by two goats, Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr (that he eats and resurrects), and is ascribed three dwellings (Bilskirnir, Þrúðheimr, and Þrúðvangr). Thor wields the mountain-crushing hammer, Mjöllnir, wears the belt Megingjörð and the iron gloves Járngreipr, and owns the staff Gríðarvölr. Thor's exploits, including his relentless slaughter of his foes and fierce battles with the monstrous serpent Jörmungandr—and their foretold mutual deaths during the events of Ragnarök—are recorded throughout sources for Norse mythology. Marvel Comic Version Thor is a fictional superhero who appears in publications published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Journey into Mystery #83 (Aug. 1962) and was created by editor-plotter Stan Lee, scripter Larry Lieber, and penciller Jack Kirby. Debuting in the Silver Age of Comic Books, the character is loosely based on the Thor of Norse mythology. He has starred in several ongoing series and limited series, and has been a perennial member of the superhero team the Avengers, appearing in each of the four volumes. The character has also appeared in associated Marvel merchandise including animated television series, clothing, toys, trading cards and video games. In 2011, IGN ranked Thor 14th in the Top 100 comic books heroes. The film Thor, based on the character and comic, was released in 2011, with Kenneth Branagh as director and Chris Hemsworth starring as Thor. Hemsworth is also contracted to reappear as Thor in the film The Avengers, set to be released in 2012. Movies Thor is a 2011 American superhero film based on the comic book character of the same name published by Marvel Comics. It is the fourth film released as part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film was directed by Kenneth Branagh, written by Ashley Edward Miller, Zack Stentz and Don Payne, and stars Chris Hemsworth, Natalie Portman, Tom Hiddleston, Anthony Hopkins and Stellan Skarsgård. The film tells the story of Thor, a god who is exiled from his homeland of Asgard to Earth. While there, he builds a relationship with scientist Jane Foster. However, Thor must stop his brother Loki, who intends to become the new king of Asgard. Director Sam Raimi first developed the concept of a film adaptation of Thor in 2001, but soon abandoned the project, leaving it in "development limbo" for several years. During this time, the rights were picked up by various film studios until Marvel Studios signed Mark Protosevich to develop the project in 2006, and the project was set up at Paramount Pictures. Matthew Vaughn was originally assigned to direct the film for a tentative 2010 release. However, after Vaughn was released from his holding deal in 2008, Branagh was approached and the film's release was rescheduled into 2011. The main characters were cast in 2009, and principal photography took place in California and New Mexico from January to May 2010. The film was converted to 3D in post-production. Thor was released on April 21, 2011 in Australia and on May 6, 2011 in the United States. The film became a financial and critical success, grossing over $448 million worldwide and "Certified Fresh" by the review-aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes. A sequel set for a November 8, 2013 release date is in development. For more information about him visit here, here, or here. Character Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *'Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance': Thor appears as one of the judges. *'Episode 17' Bop-A-Rodent: Thor appeared playing Whack-A-Mole. *'Episode 22 The Social Netjerk': Not appearing, but mentioned by Mark Zuckerberg. *'Episode 22' Jersey THOR: The movie Thor gets spoofed alongside with Jersey Shore in this ad. *'Episode 23 Avenger Time': Thor appeared as an Avengers member with Captain America, Hulk, and Iron Man. *'Episode 24 ArTHOR': The movie Thor gets spoofed alongside with Arthur. *'Episode 26' Superhero 6 Motel: Thor appeared as one of the superheroes. 'Season 2' *'Episode 2 (28) Captain America's Got Talent': Himself makes a cameo recruited by Phil Coulson to be an Avenger. Also he was doing arm exercises and had no shirt. *'Episode 3 (29)' Red Skull: Thor appeared trying the Red Skull's drink after Captain America showed him. *'Episode 7 (33) TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon': Thor appeared at a cafe taking a coffee break with Jane Foster. Also Patrick Winslow borrowed Mjolnir. *'Episode 14 (40) Captain American't': Thor and the Cosmic Cube of Odin appear. *'Episode 22 (48)' Thor Hammers Bolts with his own Hammer: Thor appeared hammering bolts with Mjolnir. *'Episode 25 (51)' Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Thor is frustrated by the build a table kit. 'Season 3' *[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 1 (53)']] MADvent Calendar: Thor is seen in the Avengers group photo. *[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 6 (58)']] This Means War Machine: He appeared as an Avenger member. *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 9 (61)']] Average-ers: Himself as an Avenger member. *[[Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans|'Episode 17 (69)']] The Asgardigans: He gets spoofed alongside with The Backyardigans. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Superhero Category:Avenger Category:Paramount Pictures